It's Time to Say Goodbye
by ChocolateIsMyDrug
Summary: From KANK. 'Rishi ko chod do' were Sam's last words of advice to Maya. What is going through her head as she makes her decision? Please read and review!


**A/N:** Yup, _Kabhi Alvida Naa Kehna _is my new muse. I've been in a sort of angst-writing mood lately. This is my third Bollywood angst fic. This one features my favourite ever scene from the movie, the one that made me cry the most. This is quite short, but I hope you like it anyway. Please review and I hope you enjoy it!

**-----**

**It's Time to Say Goodbye**

-----

Maya wiped her face. Dad wasn't going to make it. He wasn't going to make it and the last thing she had ever done for him was disappoint him. _You were right, Mr Saran,_ he had said. _You never know what you'll see outside the station._

She wasn't sure who had been more shocked, really. She had nearly died of guilt and shame and it seemed like now Dad was going to _actually _die. Maya was sure it was her fault. The shock of knowing that his beloved daughter-in-law was cheating on his son and that too with a married man had been too much for him. A tear slipped out of her eye as she heaved a shuddering sigh. _I've killed him._

Maya and Dev were over. There was no future for Maya and Dev. Their relationship was unreal, it was a fragile dream that would shatter if it came in contact with the rest of the world. As it had. Maya and Rishi were real, solid and dependable. The future held promise for Maya and Rishi. But Dad seemed to think otherwise.

_Rishi ko chod do, Maya. By staying with him, neither of you will be happy. Tum usse pyaar nahi karte. By remaining in this incomplete relationship, you will not be happy and you will also be keeping him from finding his true love. Rishi ko chod do, Maya._

Dad was wrong. Maya _did_ love Rishi. He was soon going to be the only family she had left. She had always loved Rishi. But she had loved him like a sister would a brother or a mother would a son. Now Maya was trapped. To leave Rishi would be to hurt him and to stay with Rishi would, as Dad had said, 'keep him from finding his true love'.

There was one thing Maya knew for sure, however. Leave Rishi or not, she had to leave Dev. It was not right. They had gone too far. Rhea loved Dev and she knew that he had loved her too. The photographs she had seen at Dev's house had been proof enough of that. Maya may have been many things, but she was not a home-wrecker. She could not be with Dev if it meant hurting so many others: Rhea, Rishi and Arjun, Dev's son.The time had come to say goodbye.

_Alvida, Dev._

She had to tell Rishi the truth. She owed him that much, at least. She didn't know if he would ever be able to forgive her or not, but that didn't matter. The truth would hurt him, but lies and false happiness would hurt him more. If he found out through some other source, then he was sure to think she had hidden it deliberately.

_Do you love him?_

_He's my childhood friend._

_You're not answering my question, Maya._

_Does this mean you don't love your wife?_

_We're happy._

_You're not answering my question._

_And if I find that love after marriage?_

_Your life is empty, incomplete. It shows in your eyes._

_My life is perfectly fine, thank you very much. Just because you're unhappy and unsatisfied, doesn't mean everyone else is too. You're an unhappy man and you always will be._

_And you're a beautiful woman and you always will be._

_The truth is, Maya, you never married me. You compromised. I am the single biggest compromise of your life, one that you regret every passing day._

_I love you, Maya. And you love me too._

_Our relationship is a dream, Dev. A fragile dream that will break when it meets the real world._

_Maya, could I please have Dev back?_

_You were right, Mr Saran. You never know what you'll see outside the station._

_What's the punishment for selfishness?_

_I can't give punishments, only advice. Rishi ko chod do. Tum usse pyaar nahi karte._

_Screw this!_ Maya stood up abruptly, breaking the vicious cycle of thoughts. She made her way to where Rishi was sitting, his head hanging, staring at his hands. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up and when he saw who it was, he scooted over to make room. He didn't bother to hide the wetness on his face.

When he looked at her, his eyes were filled with a blind panic and fear. 'My Dad's dying, Maya. He's not going to make it.' Maya's hand tightened on his shoulder. His voice cracked. 'I don't want to lose my Dad, Maya.'

Maya was not quite sure what happened, but the next minute, they were clinging to each other, bodies shaking with sobs. _I don't want to lose my Dad, Maya._ She hugged him tighter, feeling his shaky breathing on her neck. 'Thank God I still have you, Maya.'

Her heart broke. _Thank God I still have you. _She sobbed harder than she had ever sobbed before. _I'm sorry, Rishi. I'm so, so sorry. I don't deserve to be forgiven._

_-----_

**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Please do tell. Through a review that is. And tell me about your favourite scene from KANK. If you had one, that is. If you hated the movie, and you still read this story, please tell me why you hated it. There seemed to be a very mixed response for this movie. I know a lot of women loved it and a lot of men hated it, though I am sure this goes vice versa as well. Review!!


End file.
